Steamed-up Mirror
by Scarlett Ravenscroft
Summary: Dirty talk, a bathroom counter, mirror, and our favorite crime fighting team. Hiatus comfort smut. You have been warned. :)
1. Chapter 1

They've been sending each other dirty text messages all day. Beckett could not help but laugh out loud at times and it went on for hours. So much so that Esposito stood in front of Beckett, arms crossed in front of his chest as he scowled, waiting for her to look up as she finished replying to Castle's latest text with a small smile on her face. "I know what you two are doing, and I gotta say Beckett, it's gross".

"What?", she rolls her eyes and turns away, but as soon as her back is turned, the smile returns to her lips and she could not ignore the moist brush of her center against her soaking panties. "Damn that man. 'I gotta finish a few chapters today babe'. My ass" she thinks, but the slow shake of her head and the affectionate little smile that she could not erase belied her true feelings. At that, she scrunched up her nose to hide her smile. It would be a cold day in hell before she admitted it, but she secretly felt giddy every time Castle called her babe. "Ugh", she huffs, and tries to focus on her paperwork.

At promptly 5pm, Kate's phone beeps and she reaches for it just as she saves the report she's been working on the last 2 hours. It's Castle. "Done for the day?" Kate's smile spreads slowly as she types,

"Just. Where are you?"

"Here. I've come to take you home"

She startles out of her seat just a bit in surprise, there's that smile again. She tries to school her features before she turns around to face him. She looks up and gives him the smile he knows is only for him. "Sneaky. I thought you were supposed to be writing?" "Couldn't wait for you to come home. I missed you." She couldn't help the flutter in her stomach at the barely restrained sweetness in his whisper, wanting his words to be heard only by her. Kate logs off and turns to him, "Ready if you are". At that, just like the dozens of times he got to do it for her, he gathers up her coat, holds it up for her, and as she adjusts her arms in the sleeves, he brushes his fingertips on the nape of her neck to gather her hair and gently pull it away from the confines of the collar of her coat. Kate tried in vain to suppress the shiver that ran down her spine.

Castle moves his face close to her ear, voice low, "Was that for me?", his warm breath fluffing her hair and he is rewarded by another slight shiver. Kate opens her lips to reply, but too late, he's moved away from her to shake hands with the boys, and is waving goodbye. She caught herself with her mouth open, she had no idea she was staring at him until she felt his hand on the small of her back, "Ready?", and promptly murmured "Mmhmm" giving him a small smile.

In the lift, they stood close together, knuckles brushing. He noticed that Kate was quiet and nudged her hand gently to catch her attention. "'Ok?", his voice gravelly and sent a fresh wave of wetness between Kate's thighs.

It was all Kate could do to stop herself from jumping Castle in the precinct lift, so she just looked down at the floor and nodded. He smirked and placed a hand on the base of her spine to urge her out as the elevator door swooshed open. "This is gonna be fun", he thought, as they made their way to the parking lot for the car.


	2. Chapter 2

At the loft, Castle insisted on making dinner, pouring Kate a glass of wine. He reached over the counter to pass the glass, eyes not leaving hers. Their fingers brushed and Kate felt a shock of electricity shoot up her arm. Castle smirked and turned away to open the fridge.

"Damn.", Kate thought, as she hungrily stared at his ass as he walked away, head to the side.

Normally she would enjoy the warm, homey feeling of watching Castle confidently move around the kitchen as he cooked her a meal, chattering about anything and everything. Today was different though. He was unusually silent, his movements slow and deliberate, the looks he periodically gave her loaded with promise and she just could not sit still.

"Aren't you hungry?" Castle all but growled, his breath warm on the shell of her ear as they sat at the kitchen counter, steaming pasta in front of them.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah. I just uh…" she stammered, nerves frayed from the day's frustration and Castle's scent surrounding her. This game, the "Let's-See-Who-Breaks-First" fiasco, having Castle be so close and just, delicious, was driving Kate crazy. She shifted her weight on the seat, trying to find a position that offered much needed pressure to her soaked core.

Suddenly, she stood, practically jumping off the stool, "I gotta go to the…", and walked away toward their bedroom, not caring to look back at a slack-jawed Castle. She walked straight to the bathroom, leaning on the counter, knuckles white on the cool marble. She took off her blazer, impatiently loosened the top 3 buttons of her blouse, rolled up her sleeves and splashed cold water on her face. Kate reached for the towel beside the sink and pressed it to her face, tight.

She took a deep breath, and as she pulled it away from her face, Castle's strong arm banded around her stomach and pulled her into his front, her held breath whooshing out of her in surprise.

"Concede.", he demands, as his other hand goes straight down to Kate's front, rubbing hard on her pussy, feeling her slacks get more and more moist on each stroke. Her head drops back on Castle's shoulder, mouth slack. She felt the unmistakable evidence of his arousal pressing hard against her, and she began slowly grinding her ass back against it, being rewarded with a rumbling groan from Castle.

"Never", she replies, as she opens her eyes to look up at him through her dark eyelashes in his reflection in the mirror, head angled down.

Castle bucked is hips forward, making Kate feel just how hard she made him, rubbing, pushing forward. He impatiently unbuttoned her slacks and shoved his hand down her pants.

"You know you lost this round Kate, you're soaking wet. Have you been this wet for me all day, hmmm?" he rasped as he rubbed her clit through her panties. Kate's eyes rolled back into her head at the sensory overload, Castle's big meaty fingers rubbing her core, his body hot on her back, his cock being shoved hard against her ass, and his voice echoing in the tiled space.

Suddenly he roughly pulled her slacks down and let it pool around her ankles.

"Say it", Castle insisted, as he pulled aside the useless scrap of cloth that were her panties and slowly, torturously, pushed his index finger into her hot pussy.

Kate gasped and leaned forward to brace her hands on the sink, holding on for dear life. Castle bent forward with her, not breaking contact. He pushed his finger in repeatedly, feeling her shudder every time.

"Look at me. Now Kate, look at me", he commanded. Her head reared up slowly, leaning on Castle's shoulder. Kate opened her eyes slowly to find Castle's eyes in the mirror, when their eyes met, he shoved two fingers into her pussy as a reward. She moaned loudly and writhed against his crotch.

"Oh God!" Kate moaned, her eyes threatening to close once again at the onslaught of Castle's fingers.

"Do you like that, huh? Do you want more?" The air began to smell of sex, Kate's sex, and Castle was trying to hold on to the tiny bit of control he had left, the urge to push her down to the counter and just fuck her senseless almost overwhelming him.

"So wet. So wet. So wet", Castle chanted, as he held Kate's eyes in the mirror. She was delirious, eyes threatening to close, but the connection she had with Castle's eyes, the intensity in which he looked at her helped let loose another torrent of hot moisture between her legs.

"Shit, Kate, you're dripping wet."

"Sexy. Sexy, so sexy. Dammit you're so beautiful it hurts." Suddenly Castle shoved three fingers into Kate's pussy and she all but screamed. He was ramming his fingers into her pussy now, the wet, sloshing sound of her juices mingling with Castle's heavy breathing and Kate's tortured moans. She started to shudder, her legs threatening to buckle, and Castle knew she was close.

"Do you feel that? Huh? Your pussy is so hot, so wet." Kate moaned louder.

"Do you want to come?" Castle asked, rubbing his thumb on her clit as he fucked her pussy with his fingers, her hot juices running down his wrist.

"Answer me, do you want to come?"

Kate took a shuddering breath and moaned, "Yes. Please. Make me come. Please Rick, make me come. Please."

Castle held on to Kate tight, pulled his fingers out of her pussy and directed all of his energy on her clit, rubbing it fast with just the right pressure.

"Then come for me baby. I want all of it. Come…" Kate took a shuddering breath…

"Now"

With that whispered command, a bright light exploded behind Kate's eyes, a wall of white hot fire slammed into her body, her orgasm consuming all of her.

"OH FUCK, CASTLE!" She all but screamed, her hips bucking into his fingers.

"That's it baby. You're so beautiful. That's it", he whispered as he watched Kate's orgasm wash over her through the mirror. Castle brought her down from her high slowly, his fingers slowly circling her clit, his lips at the hair on her temple.

After what seemed like a very long time, Kate opened her eyes, and searched for Castle's blue ones in the mirror. "Hey", he smiled at her.

At that, Kate felt a rush of pure, unadulterated WANT for Castle. He saw, and felt this change in her. It was as clear as day and bloomed on her face. Castle's eyebrows slowly lifted.

They held each other's eyes in the dim, yellow light of the bathroom, and Kate lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow and whispered low.

"Your turn"


End file.
